Wherefore Art Thou, Romeo?
by tamilnadu09
Summary: For generations, the Salvatores and the Gilberts have been embroiled in a bitter family feud- a classic spin on Romeo & Juliet. Written for the D/E holiday exchange. One-shot. Prompt by dannielle1989.


**A/N: this is written for the 6th annual D/E Holiday Exchange on Livejournal (DEHX6)**

* * *

 **PROMPT (by dannielle1989** )

 _The Salvatores and the Gilberts have hated each other for generations. Somewhere down the line, they have forgotten why, it was just expected that the feud would continue. However Damon and Elena would have to disagree. They got to know each other in college, and started dating. After dating since the beginning of the school year they decided they were totally it for each other and eloped right before going home for Christmas. They decide to come clean to their families at the Annual Lockwood Christmas Gala._

* * *

"Hey, watch it!"

"Sorry!" Elena Gilbert rasped over her shoulder, inwardly wincing at how out of breath she was. Apparently all those early morning runs with Caroline hadn't done anything except make her hate running more than she already did.

She sprinted down the rest of the hallway, ignoring the amused laughter that followed in her wake. Her heart sank slightly when she saw the doors to the lecture hall were firmly closed, with a 'FINAL EXAM in progress, do not disturb' sign taped to the door. The 'not' in do not disturb was underlined three times with a thick, red marker.

Elena gritted her teeth and sheepishly pulled open the door. The hundred or so students, already seated, all collectively looked up to stare at her. She flushed, twisting her head around to see Professor Saltzman already making his way towards her, a disapproving scowl on his face.

"Sorry," she whispered, clutching her useless phone in front of her as proof. "I had an alarm set on my phone and—"

Alaric Saltzman held up a hand to stop her, "Enough with the excuses." He lowered his voice so that the eagerly eavesdropping class wouldn't overhear. "Do you think just because I'm dating your aunt, that you get special treatment in my class?"

"No," Elena shook her head vehemently, "Alaric, I swear, I wouldn't sleep though a final exam on purpose! You know me better than that."

He heaved a sigh, raising his voice to a normal tone. "Alright, since no one has left this room yet, you can go ahead and take the exam. But _NO_ extra time. You turn it in when everyone else does."

"Yes, of course," Elena said hastily, "Thank you."

He pulled a copy of the exam out of his bag and handed it to her, then pointed at the empty front row. "Take a seat right there."

She nodded, feeling the flush creep further up her neck as everyone continued to openly stare at her. Elena's gaze flitted quickly across the room as she strode to her seat, finally landing on the pair of concerned blue eyes she'd been searching for. In the back row, Damon raised his eyebrows in silent question, and she nodded her head once to show that she was alright before she took her seat.

Elena quickly filled in her name on the front page of the exam, above the large bold print that proclaimed 'English Lit and Societal Behaviors' and above Alaric Saltzman's equally large and bold name. She smiled sadly to herself; she would be graduating from Mystic University in one semester, and there was no doubt she would miss seeing Alaric every day. Though he hadn't proposed to Aunt Jenna yet—he was undoubtedly family.

She kept one eye on the clock as she sped through the multiple choice portion of the exam—all detailed questions about the main book they'd been reading that semester, _Romeo and Juliet—_ and finally flipped to the last page, the essay question portion.

' _As a class, we have discussed the repercussions of Romeo and Juliet's actions. Taking into account everything we have learned, answer this: what is the difference between the worst thing you've ever done and the worst thing you've ever had to do? Make this as personal or ambiguous as you would like.'_

Elena chewed her bottom lip thoughtfully. The worst thing she'd ever done? Keep a huge secret from her family. The worst thing she'd ever had to do?

Same answer.

The wedding ring hanging on her necklace slid out from the top of her sweater, glinting under the harsh fluorescent lights, as she quickly and easily finished the essay before anyone else.

.

"Damn, Gilbert," Damon Salvatore caught up to her outside, "What's your secret?"

"Keeping a lot of those lately," she shot back, giggling when he playfully grabbed her around the waist and spun her around. "Watch it! Alaric might come out any minute!"

" _Alaric_ ," he mimicked her, "You're lucky it was his exam that you were late to." He frowned, "What happened to you anyway? It's not like you to oversleep—or forget to charge your phone."

She sighed, instantly sobering. "I didn't sleep well," she admitted, "Or at all."

Damon's frown deepened, "Why?"

Elena huffed, "Oh come on, you know why."

She began walking away, but he pulled her back, his face uncharacteristically serious. "We made this decision together, Elena," he said quietly, "We can unmake it together, too."

"What? No," she shook her head, squeezing his hand in reassurance. "I don't regret anything. I'm just scared." She bit her lip, "You know what they're like...what they did to Jeremy when they found out who he was dating."

Damon's hands tightened around her arms for a brief instant, pain flashing across his features. "No less than what my family did to Sarah," he responded bitterly. Elena sighed, enveloping Damon in her arms and resting her head against his chest. Her brother had gone off to art school the year after she began studying at Mystic University. While she had kept her dating life a strict secret from the family, Jeremy hadn't. He had come home the summer after his freshman year and announced that he was in a serious relationship with a fellow art student. One named Sarah Salvatore.

She was Damon's cousin, but from what Elena knew, the two weren't close. However, it didn't exempt her from the decades-long feud that plagued both their families. Jeremy and Sarah had both been cut off financially, and were now struggling to make ends meet while attempting to get their degrees. Elena's chest tightened, as it always did when she thought about how hard her brother had to work, and the sacrifices he had made for love.

"Whatever your family will do or say to us," Damon mumbled into her hair, "Just know that mine will do equally as bad, if not worse." He leaned away and held her at arm's length, his brow knitting together. "You're one of the strongest people I know, Gilbert. I know you can handle it. I'm just sorry that you'll have to."

"And I'm sorry, too," Elena smiled sadly, "For whatever atrocities they'll throw at you when they find out." Over his shoulder, more students began filtering out of the building, and she regretfully released his hand from hers. "Just a couple more days," she mouthed, stepping back so that she was a respectable distance away from Damon Salvatore, her supposed enemy.

.

"Oh god, that exam was a nightmare," Caroline groaned as she hurried towards Elena, her face scrunched up against the biting wind. "What the hell are you doing out here anyway? It's freezing!"

"Waiting for you," Elena chirped, linking her arms with Caroline's as they hurried back towards the dorms. "Where's Bonnie?"

"Still in her Medieval and Ancient History final, I think," Caroline grumbled, "God, even the name sounds dreadfully boring."

"Isn't that the class with the guy that she likes?"

"You mean Enzo, the hot TA?" Caroline smirked conspiratorially, "Yep, that would be the one." They entered the warmth of their room and she sighed in contentment. "I cannot _wait_ to get home." She glanced over her shoulder at Elena as she began haphazardly throwing clothes in a suitcase. "You guys are coming to the Lockwoods tomorrow night, right?"

"For the Christmas Gala?" Elena's voice dried out halfway through the sentence. She was in the process of clearing her throat when Caroline turned to look at her suspiciously. "Yeah," Elena coughed, "You know my family never misses it. The whole lot of them have already arrived in town, I think."

Caroline had narrowed her eyes, "Spill, Gilbert."

"What?"

"Don't 'what' me in that innocent voice of yours," Caroline admonished, " _Spill."_

"Alright, alright," Elena muttered, "But it's a secret, okay? No one, and I mean _no one_ , can know."

"My lips are sealed," Caroline promised, dropping the jesting tone. She took a seat on her bed and gestured for Elena to do the same. "You can tell me anything, you know that." Her eyes probed the chain around Elena's neck, "Is it about Damon?"

Elena sighed, pulling the necklace out from under her sweater and wistfully gazing at the ring. "I love him, Caroline. I've hated having to lie to my family these past 4 years. And now that we're married…I just can't keep this secret anymore."

Caroline's eyes were wide, "What does that mean? What are you going to do?"

Elena took a deep breath, "Damon and I have decided to tell our families the truth this weekend." She swallowed, "Specifically tomorrow night, at the gala."

There was a long silence.

"Caroline?"

Her best friend shook her head once, a slow grin spreading across her face. "Better make sure the Lockwoods are stocked up on alcohol. It's gonna be a hell of a night."

.

"I'm home!" Elena called out as she stepped into her living room, stomping the snow off her boots. "Aunt Jenna?"

Unfortunately, it wasn't Jenna who stepped out from the kitchen two seconds later, but her Uncle John. "Oh…" Elena tried (and failed) to look pleased. Out of all her relatives, he and his crazy wife were the most gung ho about the feud than anybody else. "How are you?"

"Good, good," John waved her in, "Need help with your bags?"

"it's just the one suitcase," she replied, pushing it aside and closing the door behind her. "Where's Aunt Jenna?"

"Out shopping with Isobel," her uncle rolled his eyes, "Something about needing new dresses for tomorrow's big gala."

"Is, ah…" Elena shifted from foot to foot, "Jeremy here yet?"

Instantly, the mood in the room shifted. "He's in town," her uncle sneered, "But as you know, he isn't welcome in this house."

"Yes," she replied tightly, "I know."

"Such a shame he had to end up with that worthless hack," John grimaced, "Sylvia? Stephanie?"

"It's Sarah," Elena corrected through gritted teeth.

"Oh right," John scoffed, "Sarah Salvatore. She's just using him, you know. The Salvatores are no good, the whole lot of them. It absolutely disgusts me that I'll have to see their despicable faces—"

"Don't you think this feud has gone on long enough?" Elena interrupted, "What's it been, like 100 years?"

Her uncle glared at her, "And it will continue to go on, no matter how many years it takes! What they did to our family was unforgivable!"

"You don't even know what they did to our family," she muttered under her breath.

Her uncle snapped, "What was that?"

The front door opened at that moment, bringing in a chortling Isobel. "And did you see her face?" she shrieked with laughter, "Lillian was absolutely furious!"

"It was classic," Jenna agreed, though her laughter was somewhat subdued. She brightened, however, when she saw Elena standing in the living room. "Hey, you're home!"

"Hi Aunt Jenna," Elena smiled warmly, hurrying over to give her aunt a hug. "And Aunt Isobel," she extended the same hug but withdrew quickly. "How was your shopping trip?"

"There was this gorgeous sparkly green dress, one of those slinky numbers, you know," Isobel winked, "I thought it would've looked a _dream_ on Jenna. But there was only one left, and that absolute _hag_ Lily Salvatore tried to get her filthy little hands on it, too." She smiled proudly, "But we sure showed her, didn't we, Jenna?"

Jenna waved to her shopping bag, "Two against one, Lillian didn't stand a chance."

Elena's smile had frozen in place. They were talking, after all, about her mother-in-law. They just didn't know it yet.

But in 24 hours, they would.

And everything would change.

.

"Keeping it low key this year?" Bonnie asked, raising an eyebrow at Elena's red sweater dress. "I mean, it's nice, but it's not..." She glanced over at Caroline's short and extremely tight gold silk dress, "...That."

"Oh please, Bonnie," Caroline tugged the neckline of her dress slightly lower, for optimal cleavage exposure. "Some of us don't have a Salvatore ring on our finger yet."

Bonnie rolled her eyes, "Girl, give it up. Stefan is practically a saint. You've been throwing yourself at him for the past 6 years and he hasn't given any indication that he sees you as more than a friend."

"Stefan might be more occupied this year than usual," Elena reminded them both, subtly touching the chain around her neck. "As soon as Damon and I drop the news, I imagine all the Salvatores are going to be...quite occupied."

"Oh right," Caroline pursed her lips, looking thoughtful. Then she grinned roguishly, "Maybe he'll be so distraught that he'll need a distraction."

Elena and Bonnie both laughed and exchanged knowing looks behind Caroline's back. If nothing else, Caroline was endlessly optimistic. "Hey," Bonnie said suddenly, pulling Elena aside just before they walked up to the Lockwoods. "I know I'm not really involved with any of this, and as you know, Damon isn't exactly my favorite person...but that doesn't mean that you both aren't important to me. He's your husband now, and that makes him my family, too. If either of you need anything tonight, just let me know." Her mouth turned down at the corners. "What your families did to Jeremy and Sarah was reprehensible, and for your sake, I hope they react better this time."

"Thanks," Elena smiled gratefully at her friend. Bonnie and Damon might've had their differences over the years, so she knew how much it meant for Bonnie to accept him as family now. "And yes...I hope so, too."

"Ready guys?" Caroline looked expectantly over her shoulder, with her finger poised on the doorbell. Elena took a deep breath and nodded. _Here goes nothing_.

.

Elena had just taken a sip of her champagne when her bitchy cousins Nadia and Katerina appeared beside her. They were somehow related to Isobel, though Elena had never taken the time to find out how. Nor did she particularly care. Katerina leaned towards her and stage whispered, "Don't look now, but one of the Salvatores has been _eyeing_ you all night long."

The blood drained from Elena's face, "Wh-what?"

"Yeah, one of those scrumptious brothers," Katerina frowned at Nadia, "Which one is he?"

"Damon, I think," Nadia scrunched her nose in distaste, "It's really too bad Salvatore blood runs in their veins. They'd be quite attractive otherwise."

Katerina laughed, "Don't be silly. That Salvatore blood is the very reason they're attractive! Forbidden fruit and all that, isn't it?"

Elena scowled into her drink. "When did you get a British accent?"

"I've been attending university in London this year, didn't you hear?" Katerina beamed, "And let me tell you, the men there are absolutely _delish_." She waved a hand dismissively in Damon's direction, "Nothing compared to that one. Though he's hot for an American, I suppose."

"Quiet," Nadia hissed, "Mom will hear you."

All three of them looked over to where Tatia was talking to Mayor Lockwood. "Don't worry," Katerina sounded bored, "I'm sure she's too drunk to hear anything at this rate." As they spoke, Tatia let out a shrill, drunken laugh. "See?"

Elena squinted, "Isn't she just drinking egg nog?"

"Someone spiked it," Nadia replied, her eyes cutting a path across the room to Tyler Lockwood. "Three guesses as to whom."

At that moment, Alaric and Jenna came around the corner. There was a sharp intake of breath from someone behind Elena, and she turned around to see Lily Salvatore positively glaring at the new arrivals. Isobel caught her eye and grinned, pointing at Jenna's dress and holding out two thumbs up. Elena smiled weakly, well aware of Lily now seething. From the corner of her eye, she saw Damon frown and start making his way towards them.

Alaric, for some reason, already looked a little tipsy. "Elena!" he crowed, "My star pupil." She stammered in confusion as he grabbed her in a sloppy embrace. "Full marks on your exam today," he said loudly to no one in particular, "Spectacular, really something else."

"Sorry," Jenna mouthed, looking highly embarrassed. "He was smashed when I picked him up. Don't know what's gotten into him."

"Excuse me," Lily Salvatore interrupted from behind them, sounding awfully snooty. "But this is a classy event. If you can't control the garbage..." she eyed Ric with disdain, "You might as well throw it out."

"Mom," Stefan Salvatore edged forward, scratching the back of his neck and looking like he'd much rather be anywhere other than here. "That's Damon's _professor_."

"Professor?" Lily repeated, both eyebrows shooting up. Her gaze flitted to Elena, "And he's your professor, too?"

"Yes," Elena replied, her fingers turning white around her champagne glass. "Why do you ask?"

Lily looked between Alaric, Jenna, and Elena, finally giving the latter a sardonic smile. "Well, I wonder what _you_ had to do to get 'full marks' as _Professor_ Saltzman just informed us all." She looked Elena up and down, "A pretty girl like you...I bet the As just roll right off the tongue, if you know what I mean."

"Hey—" Damon started forward angrily, "Mother, that was out of line."

"EXCUSE ME?" Jenna elbowed her way to the front of the gathering crowd, " _What_ did you just insinuate about my niece?"

Elena's mouth had dropped open, but she recovered quickly. "Mrs. Salvatore—"

"No need to address this piece of scum by name, Elena," her Uncle John appeared next to her, his eyes glinting with malice. "No one disrespects my niece like that," he said to Lily in a deadly voice, "Least of all a whore like you."

There was an instant uproar.

Lily raised her hand, slapping John across the face so hard that Elena gasped. "You bitch," Isobel shouted, "My husband only speaks the truth!"

"Hey, break it up!" Mayor Lockwood finally took notice of the commotion happening in his own house, "Break it up! Tyler get over here!"

Elena covered her face with her hands. _It was a nightmare. A total and complete nightmare._ Just as she was about to make a run for it, someone grabbed her arm and pulled her out of the foray. She yelped in pain and stumbled forward into Alaric, of all people. "Hey! What's your deal?"

He laughed maniacally, and pulled a rumpled paper out of his coat pocket. "I read your essay!" he shouted into her ear, though with all the noise going on behind them, she still could barely hear him. "It was great, Elena, really great." He peered into her face, "You really showed a deep understanding of the material we've learned this semester." Before she could ask him if he happened to be on any drugs, he suddenly sobered and the laughter died from his face. "The worst thing you've ever done and the worst thing you've ever had to do. Two very different questions, and yet you had the same answer to both."

"So?" Elena didn't understand what he was going on about. She hadn't explicitly written about Damon or about the lies she'd had to tell her family; she wasn't that stupid. "I don't understand, Ric. What's the problem?"

"I know your essay was about your relationship with Damon!" Alaric shouted into her ear again. Only this time...this time, she could hear him clearly. Because...she slowly, painstakingly, turned around.

Because Mayor Lockwood had gotten the fight behind them under control.

Because everyone was now dead silent.

Because everyone had heard every word.

Caroline's pale face stood out in the crowd, both hands over her mouth. Bonnie stood next to Stefan, both of them looking nothing short of horrified. Everyone else stared at her with varying degrees of shock and confusion. Everyone except...

A hand closed over hers; warm, firm, reassuring. Instantly, some of the tension lessened around her shoulders and she tipped her head back to smile at Damon.

 _It was time._

"Yes." Damon announced, "You've all heard correctly. Elena and I..." He hesitated, looking down at her questioningly.

"Are together," Elena's voice came out smaller than she intended. She felt Damon's hand falter around hers. In the crowd, amazingly, she suddenly caught sight of her brother. Jeremy's eyes were wide, but when he noticed her see him, his face split into a wide grin. He nodded at her and winked, pride glimmering in his eyes. Elena straightened, pulling her shoulders back. _She could do this_. "Sorry," she said loudly, "Did I say together?" She placed her empty champagne glass on a table, and with her now free hand, pulled the chain out from under her dress.

Several gasps echoed around the room.

"Married," she corrected herself with a grin, "I meant married." She turned to face Damon, and as she did, she noticed Caroline subtly pointing at something above her head, looking excited. Elena glanced up and smirked at the mistletoe hanging above her. "Let's give 'em a show," she said to her husband, wrapping her arms around Damon's neck and hauling him forward.

Damon's eyes sparkled with mischief, "Why, I've never been prouder to call you my wife." And with that, he kissed her soundly, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. At first there was silence, but then applause erupted around them.

"It's about time that silly feud got put to rest, don't you think?" Mayor Lockwood said to the room at large, and everyone—except the Gilberts and Salvatores—let out a chorus of agreement.

Damon put her down, but Elena kept her arms around him, holding him close. "I love you, you know that, right? I don't care what they say or do to us, I won't let anybody change how I feel about you." She leaned forward and planted a soft kiss on his lips, savoring the moment. "You are my family, Damon Salvatore."

He rested his forehead against hers, and she could feel his heart racing under her palm. "I couldn't have said it better myself," he murmured to her, "I love you, too." Then he slowly unclasped the chain from her neck and slid the ring off. "Let's put this where it belongs," he whispered, and she grinned as he—in full view of everyone in the room—slid the ring onto her finger. "Merry Christmas, Elena."

She smiled up at him, her face shining with true happiness. "Merry Christmas, Damon."

* * *

 **happy holidays! be sure to drop a review, xoxo**


End file.
